Hades
by die artikel.| . }} }= link=File:Hades KHIII.png |Size=350x400px |Description=''Hades soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=ハデス |romaji=Hadesu |en=Hades |fr=Hadès |de=Hades |es=Hades |it=Ade |pt=Hades |type=Somebody |origin=Hercules (1997 film) |torigin=Hercules |company=Disney |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game3=Kingdom Hearts II |game4=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |game5=Kingdom Hearts coded |game6=Kingdom Hearts χ |game7=Kingdom Hearts III |role=Antagonist |charworld1=Underworld |charworld2=Olimpus |enva=James Woods |java=Kyūsaku Shimada }} - Journal = |journalKH='First entry' Lord of the Underworld. He's using the Heartless to try and take over the world. To get Hercules and Sora out of the way, he sent Cloud to fight them in the Coliseum. He heated things up in "Hercules" (1997). Second entry Lord of the Underworld. He's using the Heartless to try to take over the world. Hades wants Herc and Sora out of the way, but all his schemes against Sora and the others seem to end in failure. He heated things up in "Hercules" (1997). |journalSS=Ruler of the Underworld. Hades can't stand Hercules. He tricked Cloud into challenging Hercules to the death, but we put an end to his plotting. |journalRR=God of the Underworld who seeks to rule over all. Hades appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. |journalKH2=Hercules (1997) Lord of the Underworld. The last time Sora and his friends tangled with Hades, he was using the Heartless to try to take over the world. Together with Hercules, the three friends put a stop to his plans. But Hades is as evil as ever, and won't rest until he sends Hercules to the Underworld—for eternity. |journalBBS=Hercules (1997) God of the Underworld. He is scheming to overthrow Zeus, ruler of Olympus, and take over the world. Hades would like nothing better than to find a powerful mortal he can fast-talk into helping him achieve his ambitions. |journalCOD=The God of the Underworld, a former (and still aspiring!) world conqueror who would like nothing more than to see Hercules wiped off the face of the planet. With the Coliseum a tangle of bugs and Cloud a tangle of emotional issues, he ought to have found a way, but Sora showed up just in time to show HIM up, and prove once again that sliminess doesn't pay. |journalUX='Story Quest' The ruler of the Underworld. He boosts his defenses on his second turn, so wait until it wears off or counter it with your own special attacks to put out his fire. Hades Hercules (1997) Lord of the Underworld. He seeks to rule over all. |journalKH3=Hercules (1997) God of the Underworld. Undaunted by all the losses he suffered at Hercules' hands, he revived the Titans and tried to use them to overthrow Zeus and chaim Olympus as his own. }}}} Hades is 'n antagonis van die Kingdom Hearts-reeks, oorspronklik van die 1997-geanimeerde kenmerk . Hy is die Here van die Dood en die Heerser van die Onderwêreld. Hy is letterlik en emosioneel geobsedeer en stop nie enigiets, om die einde van Hercules te sien nie. Verskyning Persoonlikheid Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts χ Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Hades probeer Terra oortuig om sy duisternis in te gee deur hom in die Colosseum met Zack te duel. Hy vlug wanneer Zack verslaan word, maar verskyn weer wanneer Aqua aankom. Hy is verbaas om te sien dat die persoon wat die speletjies wen, 'n "blouvoël" is, en hy Terra 'n lafaard noem omdat hy nie sy duisternis gebruik nie. Hades daag Aqua uit, veg haar langs die Ys Colossus, maar vlug wanneer hy verslaan word, en probeer om terug te keer. Kingdom Hearts Toe Maleficent haar verowering van die wêrelde begin het, het Hades een van haar bondgenote geword. Hy het die Hartlose gebruik deur hulle as monsters aan die Olympus Coliseum te verskaf, sodat helde soos gewoonlik kon veg. Hy het egter ook die hulp van Cloud verkry deur belowend om hom na Sephiroth te lei as hy Hercules sal doodmaak. Wanneer Sora by die Olympus Coliseum aankom, word hy van Phil verwerp. Hades gee hom 'n pas om die wedstryde te betree, maar wanneer Sora die toernooi begin wen, beveel Hades aan om Sora ook dood te maak. Wanneer Cloud nie Sora doodmaak nie, beveel Hades aan Cerberus om Cloud aan te val, maar Hercules red Cloud terwyl Sora verslaan Cerberus. Soos Sora die Colosseum verlaat, waarsku Maleficent Hades om nie deur die duisternis oorwin te word nie, maar Hades golwe Maleficent weg en beweer dat hy dit kan hanteer. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Wanneer Sora en sy vriende in Kasteel van vergetelheid is, verskyn Hades as 'n beeld van Sora se herinneringe. Hy huur Wolk om Hercules te verslaan, en Hades beloof om Wolk se verlore herinneringe in ruil te herstel. Maar Cloud kan nie Hercules verslaan nie. Hades besluit om Hercules persoonlik te veg. Sora ingryp en verslaan hom. Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts III Vaardighede :''Hoofartikel: Hades (Baas) Galery File:Hades KHBBS.png|Hades soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. File:Hades KH.png|Hades in Kingdom Hearts. File:Hades KHII.png|Hades in Kingdom Hearts II. File:Hades KHREC.png|Hades in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. File:Hades KHIII.png|Hades in Kingdom Hearts III. File:Hades KHX.png|Hades in Kingdom Hearts χ File:Hades (Battle) KHX.png|Hades se gevegs sprite in Kingdom Hearts χ. Oorsprong Hades, soos baie karakters uit Hercules, is gebaseer op 'n persoon uit die Griekse mitologie. Terwyl die Griekse weergawe van hierdie godheid 'n humanoïde uitbeelding het en hoofsaaklik 'n relatief passiewe maar onverskillige godheid is, word die Disney-weergawe uitgebeeld as 'n bose sataniese god met 'n haat vir sy broer Zeus, jaloers op die onderwêreld, terwyl die Hemel God die owerste van Olympus geword het. Beide weergawes van Hades het ook 'n reeks demoniese diere tot hul beskikking, en heers oor die siele van die dooies. Gelowiges in die Griekse Hades sal hul toewyding aan hulle god toon deur so ver as om op die grond te slaan om te verseker dat hy na hulle gebede luister. Groot verskille tussen hierdie twee afbeeldings van Hades is dat die Disney Hades probeer om Zeus omver te werp, het 'n vuur verband en word gedien deur die demone Pyn en Paniek, eienskappe wat eintlik met , en geassosieer word, in die oorspronklike mitologie. Eksterne skakels